


I Do

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco finally get married.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so excited to write about their wedding. Let me know how I did. Thanks for reading. :)

Draco was nervous. Who wouldn't be a bit nervous before their wedding? Apparently, the child he was currently carrying did not like Draco's nerves. 

“Hermione!” Draco called from Ginny Weasley's former bedroom at the Burrow. 

“I'm on my way!” Hermione called. She ascended the stairs holding a tray full of food. Draco had found that being nervous made him incredibly hungry. He had sent Hermione to make him a cheese and turkey sandwich and some tea but by the time she was gone to make it he had developed a craving for pickles, which he normally hated, and had sent Ginny to get them. 

 

Harry was having the opposite problem. He hadn’t eaten anything all day because he felt that even on a morsel of food would end in him vomiting. Ron and Blaise had been trying to convince him all afternoon that he needed something to eat but he had not budged. The person that was actually helping was Luna, who had been working to tame his hair for an hour. When she announced it finished, Harry found that it looked mostly the same, if a bit neater, but Harry thanked her anyway. 

“What if I’m not enough for him?” Harry asked as he leaned against Ron’s old headboard. Luna smiled softly and gracefully maneuvered herself to sit beside him. 

“Did I ever tell you what he told me soon after you got together?” Luna asked. Harry shook his head so she continued. “Blaise showed up at my apartment saying that Draco was acting erratic and neither he or Pansy could calm him down. So I went over and Draco was pacing all over the living room. I’m surprised there wasn’t a hole in the carpet. I sat down and waited for him to join me. It was about twenty minutes later that he did and when he did, he said ‘Harry is perfect and I hate it.’ Of course, he didn’t really but what he meant was that because he saw you as so perfect, it was hard to see himself with you.”

“Wow. Draco is always so confident and I know sometimes he gets a little insecure but he’s never been like that. How could he think he isn’t enough for me? He’s everything to me.” Harry said. 

“That’s how he feels about you too. You and Draco are perfect for each other.” Luna’s simple words calmed Harry more than anything Ron and Blaise had done, which was pretty much nothing. 

 

“Draco, you have one hour before you’re supposed to walk down the aisle. You still need to get dressed and do your hair.” Ginny said, brandishing her curling iron threateningly. 

“Okay, okay,” Draco said, finishing the last bit of his sandwich. He settled in for an hour of hair pulling and too-tight clothes. 

Draco, of course, had planned the entire wedding. It was being held in the Weasley’s backyard. He had placed flowers along the aisle, where he would be walking in just a few moments. There were wooden chairs placed along either edge of the aisle. It wasn’t huge or extravagant. It was simple and perfect like their life together had been so far. They had only 30 guests and the reception was going to be at Grimmauld place, which they were about to sell. 

The music started and Draco watched as Harry, accompanied by Ron and Hermione of either side, took his place at the altar. Ron and Hermione moved to the front row of seats where all of their friends were sitting. 

Pansy grabbed one arm, Blaise the other, and Draco made his own way down the aisle. He knew everything was beautiful. Everything was just the way he had designed it, but his eyes never strayed from Harry’s shining green eyes. He barely even noticed when Pansy and Blaise left his side because then he was able to join Harry. 

They could have easily gone with the traditional wedding but they were not traditional. Kingsley was there for the sole purpose of performing the bonding spell after they had said their vows. The vows themselves were all their own. 

Harry went first.

“Draco. From the day I met you, you challenged me in everything. Even when I didn’t want you to. You told me when we got together that the things you had said were to get my attention but you had my attention from the moment I saw you. You were always the goal, whether to tease, to save, or to love. Before I met you, I was no one. After I met you, I was whatever other people decided I was. But with you, I was me and that was enough.” 

Draco was crying now but he pressed forward in a shaking voice. 

“I thought you looked nice. I was scared, all the time, but when I met you, you looked so nice. I tried to be like my father but I hadn’t realized that if I wanted to be friends with somebody that was nice, I couldn’t act like the man that was scaring me. I didn’t realize what it was that I was doing until our sixth year and by then I thought you hated me. I gave up because I thought that the boy who looked so nice hated me and I was doomed to be scared forever. Then you saved me. You saved me in so many ways and now you are giving me a life worth being saved and I can’t ever thank you enough for that.” 

Just about everyone was crying now but Harry and Draco still could not look away. They clasped their hands together and waited for Kingsley to start the bond. 

“Do you, Harry Potter, take Draco Malfoy into your life with love?” Kingsley’s deep voice rumbled. Harry didn’t hesitate.   
“I do.” His words were steady and as he said them, a grin spread across his face. 

“Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Harry Potter into your life with love?” Kingsley repeated, fighting his own bit of tears.

“I do.” Draco was practically bouncing in place with excitement and joy. 

“I now pronounce you married.” A warm golden band wrapped around each of their wrists before sinking into their skin. As soon as they had gone, Draco pounced on Harry with his lips. They kissed only for a moment before Draco pulled back with a gasp. A hand flew to his pregnant and slightly protruding stomach. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, placing his own hand by Draco’s. He too gasped as he felt it. Their baby had kicked. 

Harry and Draco grinned at each other once more before crashing their lips together again.


End file.
